Canyou turn off your phone?
by Anniekim97
Summary: Jimin yang kesal, Yoongi yang asyik bermain sehingga mengacuhkan jimin. bagaimana ya cara Yoongi membuat Jimin tidak kesal lagi? YoonMin! Yoongi X Jimin! Yoongi! seme Jimin Uke ! BANGTAN BOYS
**Can You Turn Off Your Phone?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yoongie hyung~" panggil seorang pemuda manis berambut hitam pada lelaki yang sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya, namun yang dipanggil tidak mengindahkan panggilan pemuda manis tersebut.

Jimin, si pemuda berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekati kekasihnya tersebut lalu duduk disampingnya " hyungie, ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan Jiminnie bosan dirumah terus huft"

Yoongie hanya bergumam bahkan Jimin saja tidak tau apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya itu

" Yoongie hyung~"

" ..."

" hyungie?"

"..."

" Suga hyung!"

"..."

" Hyung jelek jangan memainkan ponselmu terus!"

" ..."

karena merasa teracuhkan Jimin pun pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih berkutik dengan ponselnya bahkan setelah Jimin pergi.

" Yak Min Yoongi bodoh! " cibir Jimin lalu pergi keluar rumah sembari membanting pintu

sepertinya bantingan pintu dari Jimin tersebut akhirnya menyadarkan Yoongi setelah sekian menit mengacuhkan Jimin

JIMIN'S SIDE -

" dasar Yoongi hyung jelek! Bodoh! Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus punya pacar semenyebalkan dia sih " ujar Jimin kesal, ia membawa boneka kecil kesayangannya yang ia simpan disaku dan meremasnya dengan sekuat tenaga seolah olah itu Yoongi.

" dasar hyung jelek, menyebalkan, menyesal aku kenal denganmu hyung!" maki Jimin pada boneka tersebut

" menyesal kenal denganku? "

Jimin menoleh kebelakangnya dan menemukan wajah tampan Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum padanya, Jimin langsung menghadapkan pandangannya kedepan lagi.

" mau apa kau disini? " tanya Jimin kesal

" hey memangnya aku tidak boleh menghampiri kekasihku sendiri? " ujar Yoongi lembut dan mendudukan dirinya disamping jimin.

" memangnya aku ini kekasihmu? " ujar Jimin menatap sinis Yoongi

" tentu saja, uri Jiminnie kan kekasih terbaik Min Yoongi " Yoongi hendak mencubit pipi Jimin namun langsung ditepis oleh pemuda manis itu.

" pacaran saja sana dengan ponselmu! " omel Jimin dan kembali pergi meninggalkan Yoongi di bangku taman.

Yoongi berlari mengejar Jimin dan menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin, Jimin kembali menatap sinis Yoongi.

" apa lagi? "

" maafkan aku karena telah mengacuhkanmu, tapi ayolah jangan seperti ini Jim " Ujar Yoongi sembari menggenggam tangan Jimin

" tapi kau bahkan tidak melirik kearahku sedikitpun dan malah terus menatap benda jelek menyala itu! " jelas Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" baiklah baiklah jadi begini sekarang kau pegang saja ponsel hyung, jadi kau bisa bersama hyung tanpa diacuhkan bagaimana? " tawar Yoongi, Jimin memasang wajah berpikir yang paling menggemaskan didunia menurut Yoongi.

" bagaimana Jiminnie? "

" Jiminnie tidak mau mengambil ponsel hyungie, tapi Yoongie hyung janji sama Jiminnie kalau kita sedang berdua hyungie tidak boleh menyentuh ponsel sama sekali! kan jimin jadi merasa diacuhkan huh!" Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan itu membuat kegemasan Jimin semakin bertambah

Yoongi mengacak-ngacak rambut Jimin dan tersenyum " nah sebagai permintaan maaf, Jimin mau hyung temani kemana hm? Tadi katanya bosan dirumah ayo kita jalan-jalan "

" Jimin mau ke kedai es krim yang biasa kita makan itu hyung!" seru Jimin

" baiklah ayo kita ke kedai es krim, Jimin bisa meminta segala jenis es krim yang Jimin mau "

" Jinjja? Sepuasnya hyung? " senyum Jimin semakin merekah dan itu membuat hati Yoongi semakin ingin memilindungi Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum " sepuasnya "

" uwaaa Yoongi hyung jjang! hihi~ "

Jimin berlari kearah Mobil Yoongi dengan gembira, sedangkan Yoongi hanya menatap kekasih imutnya dan lagi lagi tersenyum. Hanya Jimin yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini.

* * *

a-yo~ annie balik membawa ff Yoonmin nih, udah pada liat MV BTS Fire belum? KEREN BANGET UWAA uri jiminnie tambah imut ya sekarang terus dia juga makin chubby pipinya uhu~ lagi tergila gila Yoonmin nih annie kkk~ kalo ada yang tau fanfic Yoonmin jimin uke yang bagus PM annie ya hihihi jangan lupa RnRnya ^^


End file.
